P(project)S(sleepers)
by Mumia0813
Summary: The year is 3012 A.D. the planet earth is no more. the survivors had left and started colonizing known planets and discovered a way to go past the Milky Way without being crushed (wormholes filled magnatic mines). the most colonized place was the Space Station like Armada called Sleepers. Researchers and scientists made labs and homes in it... Rated M confusion ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Project: Awaken

Chapter 1: Dreaming

The wind gently blew into my face as I walked on by the lonely cemetery. I heard my name on the lips of the wind, calling me. I looked around trying to solve this little mystery.

The wind suddenly stops blowing but I still hear my name. The voice sounded old yet young. I stop and faced the long stretch cemetery. Time stood still as I saw a figure rise up from its spot.

I should've moved I should not have stop. The figure started towards me. The sun had set, it's the twilight hour. The insects are quiet, everything is so still. The figure stops at the tall iron fence peering out through the bars at me. It reached out as if to touch me but it beckoned me to it.

"Nuqia?" it said. I was stunned, this figure could speak. I stared at it as approached it.

"How do you know my name?" I stood in front of it and looked up. This close up I could tell this figure was male and he smelled of lavender.

The moon only just begun to rise but it was full and bright, casting light onto the cemetery. The man was 6'2, tall, slender yet muscled, high cheekbones, straight and narrow nose, thin lips with piercing blue eyes. His skin was awfully pale yet looked flawless. His hair was black and cut short giving him a boyish look. But to me he looked like a dark angel.

"Nuqia..." he whispered. He closed his eyes with a pain expression. I instinctively reached out with both my hands and tenderly touched his cheeks. His skin was cool to the touch and I notice just me touching him eased the pain expression from his face.

"Oh, how I long for you to touch me just this once..." his words rung a familiar bell in my ear.

"Jason Halwick?" I whispered. He gave me a little smile. I stared at his face wishing that he'll open his eyes. As if hearing my wish he opened them. They were aglow, a soft blue light. I started to say something but he cut in.

"I was hoping I'll get to see you one last time and I have." He whispered leaning in to kiss me. I leaned in as well and receive the kiss. Drawing back we looked at each other and then Jason started to fade.

"I will always love you..."

"Jason..." I mumbled my eyes glazing over on their own accord. When Jason was completely gone, the night picked up again as if it was normal.

The wind blew gently and on it I heard Jason's voice saying my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This Girl...

There's a girl in the mirror staring at me. Her eyes huge caramel color, long wavy brown hair, has a baby face to match her eyes. Her body lean and average in height with well develop breast. Her skin makes her look like he had a tan but she was just light skinned. She was proud to be black and it was natural for black women to have natural beauty.

This girl in the mirror is smiling now like she knows a secret and wasn't going to tell. That girl in the mirror is me. I've always been the wild type, the immature type. Fashion doesn't bug me. I'm not really into fashion, maybe when I was younger but I'm nineteen now already a graduate for Lynnwood.

' _That dream...'_ I thought. It felt so real even the kiss felt real too. A car honking just outside my window awaked me from my daydream. I marched to the window irritated that someone had the nerve to interrupt me. Looking down I saw Reina Basil my childhood friend. We made a promise to each other when we were little that we'll apply to the same college and be friends forever. And you know what, we kept it. Still that dream did felt real. If only Jason hadn't gone and prove his loyalty to me. If only he didn't go.

' _Jason, oh Jason...I'm so sorry...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Face...

"I'm sorry about Jason...but he was stupid to go out and prove himself that he was loyal to...of all places why Brittney's ya-Ya party?"

Reina didn't know half of what really happen at the party or maybe she did but didn't want to believe it. Jason went to that party upon my request to investigate a rumor about disappearing. Me, Jason and Reina were in a club as journalist.

Jason went to the party undercover. We hooked listening device to so we could get the stories on tape. All seem to be going according plan when Reina and I heard a deep manly voice. That man's voice sent shivers down our spine.

"Haven't seen your face around here before..." the mysterious man said.

"I'm a newbie..." Jason replied. Then there were walking, doors opening and more manly voices. Then the doors shut. I shuddered returning to reality. Reina was driving us to the college campus grounds in her "hot" pink F350 with tinted windows and one bumper sticker saying "Lick it".

Finding a parking space we hustled out quickly. The weather was nice and I was very happy that I decided to wear a black sleeveless top and faded blue low riders. Reina on the other hand was all about pink. Pink tennis shoes with white laces, pink mini skirt and pink spaghetti strap. The pink actually match her. Her strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, pouty lips, small nose, high cheek bones. She had a body of a swimsuit models. The way she walked was like a model

We headed up the hill, my black sneakers barely made a sound. I've put my hair up in a high pony tail. The wind was blowing gently. I stop and looked around. My name was being called. That voice belonged to Jason.

My heart leaped into my throat and I dropped my stuff and ran in the opposite direction. I heard Reina scream my name. Those who saw me run by thought I had finally lost it. My running took me into the dense woods behind the campus. I kept running hearing Jason's voice getting closer. I see the end of the woods and the path ended there. I was high on a hill, a very steep hill that runs into the dump of recycled metals, broken and busted.

"Nuqia..." Jason's voice sounded again. The wind picked up and it was pushing at me. I tried to stand my ground but the wind was persistent.

"Nuqia!" I heard Reina's voice. I looked over my shoulder seeing Reina behind me. She came closer.

"Nuqia..." Jason's voice whispered. I turned back around and shouted.

"I'm here Jason!"

"Nuqia, oh, for the love of god!" Reina's voice was just an echo. Jason was calling me to him. Opening my arms, I relaxed my body and just like that the wind pushed me. Reina screams followed. Everything was spinning so fast, my head was numb but so was everything else.

'So I was only hearing things...' I thought. Something pierced my back and the numbness slowly ebbed away. My body was on fire. The pain was unbearable. I looked down ignoring the pain throbbing at the back of my head. A rusted up old water pipe went through me, thankfully it didn't put a hole in the shirt.

I looked up seeing others coming down to my rescue. But I only saw was a totally new face, the face of a dead girl starring back at me with dead eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

 _Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

' _What?'_

 _Beep...beep...beep_

 _(She's showing signs of...)_

' _What, what's going on?'_ I thought again willing my eyes open. Slowly they opened.

' _Where am I?'_ my eyes roamed around the place. Blurbs sounded in my ears. Everything looked watery and bubbly. A figure knocked on the glass window. I directed my eyes to that figure and the figure nodded.

"You understand what I'm saying?"

I nod once and cocked my head to one side.

"She's ready to be purge...begin the Project Sleeper: Awaken." I heard the figure say turning its back on me. Few more beeps when on before my eyes closed on their own. There were noise of gurgles and sounds of sucking like there was drainage.

"Welcome to the real world, Awaken..."

'That isn't my name...'

"Welcome to the year of 3012."

Confession...

 _Entry log: Confession..._

 _Day 1, 07:00_

 _Project Sleeper was a success! Awaken seems to be a little bit confused but she's the only known experiment that survived the test. She's unique and her brainwaves indicate that she can communicate without difficulties. She has a rebellious streak to her. Right now, we're trying to teach her to walk in her new form but her skills to adapt quickly are very impressive._

 _I will continue to observe Project Awaken for further updates. I'll confess that I fell proud and ashamed at the same time. Project Awaken was originally my half-breed daughter in this new age of crossbreeding of animals and humans. Most of the humans were wiped out by their own destruction on Earth._

 _I stress that I've made the choice of using my premature born child for our research on making our species into another type of species, an evolved species. I'll say Awaken is the beginning of this new age. If we can usefully make another one this time a male and have Awaken breed with him...just maybe._

 _End of log: Prof. Wibrerts McKain_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wake up Call

I blinked and looked at the face of these people who calls themselves family. Seven men and three women...ten total. One was a short and stout man, a smoker none-of-less. He comes up to my breastbone and when I first waked up I thought he was a child. They told me this was reality and there was no Earth. We live in space on the armada called _Sleepers_ and from what I can tell we're a mix between humans and animals well except for me. I'm not entirely human nor animal.

These people as they like to be known are great and well known professors from across the universe. Yes, they found another galaxy as well as its planets. This galaxy is called Toro. The man in charge of my awakening was Prof. Wibrerts McKain aka, my father. I feel nothing towards him, not even a daughter's love when I chat with him. No emotions at all when it comes to him. He wanted me to call him father, but I'd refuse and just called him Prof. McKain.

Everything that I dreamt was a lie. First lesson when you wake up is that reality is hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lesson 101

My life had always been spent on this armada. I was allowed to leave the lab and explore only if I take one of the professors with me. This ship is massive and my hearing went beyond any animal hearing that I can hear voices and noises coming from a galaxy away or a soundproof room. My body was like any other feline. I walk up right like a human but I'm not completely human or animal. I had bat ears and a lioness tail except for a stinger like a scorpion. My tour was cut short. I wasn't allowed to any others that were non-experiments. As I was herded away a scent that was totally familiar filled the air around me. I paused and tasted the air.

"Awaken, what's the matter?" said a female professor but her words were cut short as her partner pointed to his computerized clipboard and told her that I was giving off pheromones. In other terms I want to breed. I left them standing there and walked a few feet away. The scent got stronger and it was defiantly male. He came out from behind a glass door his eyes trained on me. We met halfway then we inspected each other. He was a liger. He made the first move. His hands gripped my wrist drawing me closer. I let him and when my body was pressed up against his he growled in anticipation. I wanted to mate with this liger and he wanted to mate with me. He leaned in and sniffed my neck first then embraced me.

I was hardly decent. I only had on a lab coat. I growled and he responded by dragging me to the glass door for a little privacy. I went willingly. The glass door led into a room, a bedroom. To the far corner of the room was an average size cot. He pulled me towards it then pushed me onto it. I turned around and faced him, sitting on my elbows. He was removing his clothes in great haste. He came to me, hovering over me watching me with lustful eyes. I whimpered pleadingly and just like that he took me. It was wonderful, we were going on our fifth round and I knew he already filled my womb with his seed but I still wanted more. The glass door banged open and he jumped off of me and stood his ground one arm stretched out to protect me.

"Kill him..." said an angry voice. I knew that voice for it belonged to McKain with his guards.

"No, Don't!" I shouted. Two things happened at once. My mate fought and I was trying to stay out of reach of my overly possessive father. McKain was furious now after I gashed open his hand with my nails. He pulled out a laser and aimed it at my mate.

"No!" I cried trying to come to his rescue. He turned and received me but he turned away, shielding me. The next thing I knew was his body falling away from me. I screamed and fell to my knees.

"Now that's over, its time to have supper...C'mon Awaken." Father called gently. I looked up without meeting his eyes and shook my head.

"Awaken!" father became angry again. I crawled to my mate's body clinging to it for dear life. I hated and despise this place and my father. My mates scent was still strong and I inhaled it deeply. Something clicked in my memories and I was recalling my dream sleep. I met a boy name Jason with the same scent. I realized that it was Jason. I started to cry yet again.

"Forget about him and let have supper now..." I heard my father's voice and it enraged me. The air had gotten thick and most of the guards began choking as they were losing air. The room started to ripple.

'Maybe it wasn't a dream...maybe I was reliving the past in my sleep... I wanted out of here. My body started to glow white and so did Jason. Jason's body was turned to dust from the light pulsing from me.

"Awaken!" father screamed but my wish was granted.

"It's Nuqia Halwick now!" then I was gone.

 **Entry log: Hope**

 **Day 13 22:30pm**

 _We searched the massive ship and asked around but no Awaken. I'm starting to regret killing that boy but he was unworthy of such bounty. Having my daughter mating with that man is unthinkable. She's gone for good. We had another project underway. This one is a male and we've implanted the image and message that Awaken was his destined mate. Not to mention a tracking device we implanted in him also._

" _A s the father and member of the committee, I hear by sentence Awaken to a life of exile. No other planet should give sanctuary to her regardless of her plea."_

 _I'll get the councils' permission first thing in the morning to execute the plan tomorrow...I really hate what I've done with my life but it was all for my love of creating a new species._

 _We'll send the new successful experiment to find, locate and breed with Awaken. We're sending the experiment Dreamer after Awaken and pray that they'll mate._

 _End of log: Prof. Wibrerts McKain_


End file.
